


Down upon Your Hands and Knees

by ridgeline



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“做那件事。”Kaz说。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down upon Your Hands and Knees

**Author's Note:**

> 这一篇本来是放在我的‘太污了不能放出来’文件夹监狱里的，但是考虑了一下，随——便——吧。没人要求过这样等级的变态ness，但无论如何，我写了。我是一个写过watersports的作者。（捂住脸）
> 
> **请一定要在阅读之前google一下watersports这个tag是什么意思，这绝对不是字面意思！！！！！**
> 
> P.S：为什么我写了这么多醉醺醺的Kaz？

一个血淋淋的拳头举在空中，安静的房间里血滴落在地板上，摔到钢铁地板上的椅子依然在发出余震。两个医护兵无法进入房间，站在门口，双手尴尬地举在空中，仿佛在表明自己手里没有武器。另外一个的身体稍微向前倾斜，像是随时在准备扑进去。

Snake轻轻地推开他们，大步走了进去。

走进房间，跨过翻倒的椅子，绕过破碎的茶几。他伸出右手，呼吸之间，Kaz的手就到了他的手里，依然紧握成拳，颤抖着。

破碎的皮肤黏在他的掌心里。

Kaz抬起头来，看着他，眨了眨眼，Kaz的呼吸缓慢而迟滞，然后突然变得急促，然后再次变得缓慢。

“放开。”Kaz说。

脸颊上的红晕，呼吸里的酒气，哆嗦的手，一地碎玻璃。文件从文件夹里掉落出来，散落得到处都是，最边上是一个摔碎的酒杯残余的部分，以及一瓶奇迹般完好无损的威士忌。

墙壁上有一个带着血迹的印记。有人反复用拳头在上面打了几次。十多次。

Snake双手合拢，然后轻轻一拉一拽，Kaz的喉咙里响起一点惊讶的声音，接着就被Snake倒着扛了起来，终于放弃了挣扎。没有抗议。没有咒骂。Kaz的重量增加了一点，但依然不多，衬衫包裹着的腹部压在他的肩膀上，感觉很柔软。Kaz的脑袋靠着他的肩膀。头发闻起来像是灰尘、汗水和发蜡。一个完好无损的膝盖贴着Snake的前臂，

一只左手垂落下来，擦过Snake的脸颊，黏糊的感觉停留在那里。

Snake攥紧了Kaz的膝盖内侧，朝前走。

货运走廊没有人，Snake隐约可以猜测一开始这样规划的目的了。Kaz的喉咙里断断续续地发出声音，破碎而晕眩，仿佛喘不上气来。Snake调整肩膀的位置，确保不挤压到Kaz的肺部或者肋骨。走廊里的灯开着，如果Kaz清醒，他大概会对设施维护班开始新一轮的责难。但这会儿他只是继续胡乱地呻吟着，滚烫的呼吸拂过Snake的脖子。

他的影子在墙上晃动，Kaz的影子紧靠着他，看起来完好无损。

Snake在Kaz的卧室前停下来，伸出手，打开门锁。

他把Kaz放在床上，Kaz的身体摇晃了一下，然后坐稳了，腿悬在床架边上。Kaz的手抖得厉害，但血已经止住了。Snake没花多久就找到了急救箱，在床前单膝蹲下，检查Kaz的手，关节上的皮肤布满了擦伤和淤青，但Snake仔细地捏了一遍，确定骨头没有受伤。Snake拿着棉花球，蘸了酒精，开始清理伤口，Kaz向后退缩了一下，然后停住了，手依然抖得厉害。

“该死。”他诅咒。“该死。”然后他又重复了一次。

血被酒精冲淡，在棉花球上留下粉色的痕迹。

Snake在Kaz的手上绑了两圈绷带，在手腕处打结，再剪断。急救箱盖上，放到一边。

“你的酒精耐受度下降了很多，得注意这点。”他说。

他站了起来，一只手扶住Kaz腋下，想让他在床上躺下。Kaz挣扎了起来，想从他的手里挣脱，贝雷帽歪到了一边，遮住了一边墨镜。隔得这么近，可以看到另外一只眼睛在镜片下半闭着，烦躁而茫然。Snake俯身过去，伸手摘掉他的墨镜，然后是帽子。他有条不紊地解开Kaz的武装带，卸下手枪，检查保险，然后插回去，挂在椅子上。大衣从肩膀上剥掉。他最后找到了Kaz的脚踝，脱掉左脚上的皮鞋。但当他抓住右脚脚踝的时候，Kaz又挣扎了起来，这次用上了点真情实意的反抗，踹他的胳膊上，力度很大。他等待了一会儿，然后去解Kaz的领带。

一只手抓住他的手腕。

领带垂在他的掌心里。

他低下头去。

“做那件事。”Kaz说。

Snake等待了大约半分钟，食指和拇指一拽，拉松领带。

“你喝醉了，而且累坏了。”他说。拒绝了。眼角余光掠过胳膊上的鞋印。

绑着绷带的手指在他的手腕上攥紧，但依然没留下什么痕迹。Kaz喘息起来，仿佛他无法呼吸。“做那件事。”他又重复了一次。舔了舔嘴唇。

他并不知道每次摘下墨镜，他的表情就会变得异常明显和容易阅读。几乎显得脆弱。Kaz的眼睛转向右边的墙壁，一动不动，困惑、受伤而阴沉。他的手指又加大了一次力度，然后放开了。放弃了。“我很久没有……”Kaz说，尾音缓慢地停了下来，无法继续。不安而烦躁的扭动。听起来几乎显得清醒。不过不是真的。他的眼神晃动，闪烁。恼怒而不安。

Snake抽出领带。然后站了起来。

他把领带放到桌子上，然后回过头去。

他解掉了Kaz的皮带，脱下了另外一只鞋，但没脱掉Kaz的外套。然后是他自己的外套，皮带，备用挎包。

他脱下靴子，爬上床。

汗水沾湿了Kaz的头发，他颧骨上有一道晒伤一样的红晕。Snake在Kaz身后躺下，脸埋进他的肩胛骨里，手伸到Kaz的两腿之间。手指碰到大腿内侧，突起而沉甸甸的裆部坠在那里。他的手掌覆盖上去，掌根描绘出形状，开始缓慢地搓揉。Kaz的脸猛地扭开去，压进枕头里，他不安地扭动了一下，腰抵住他的腹部轻轻地磨蹭。他只是继续缓慢地上下抚摸，感觉隔着裤子，睾丸逐渐绷紧，发烫，在他掌心里抽搐。Kaz的喉咙里发出呜咽声，双腿下意识地想要分开。Snake按了回去，保持Kaz的两腿堪堪并拢，无视他的挣扎。他的鼻子呼吸进Kaz陆军外套下散发出的浓重的汗味，以及底下若有若无的Kaz身上的气味，小腹里有一种陌生的感觉。

他的拇指摁住阴囊，按着直线一直揉到柔软的阴茎顶端，再次往下，然后拇指和食指环住内裤包裹着的柱身，耐心而缓慢地上下按压和搓揉。在他的臂弯里，Kaz的背拱了起来，贴着他的胸膛，一只手在他的腰侧胡乱地摸。脑袋在枕头上懊恼而烦躁地磨蹭，金发里散发出温热的洗发水气味。Kaz的喉咙里溢出破碎的、细小的呻吟和喘息声，的臀部配合着他的手的动作，几乎无意识地扭动着，在床垫发出布料摩擦的声音，碰撞和触碰到他自己的裤裆。他吞咽着，感觉额头贴着的Kaz后颈的皮肤温度逐渐升高。

但Kaz硬不起，他喘息，扭动，但老二依然蜷缩着，毫无反应。

“到此为止？”他说。

“不。”脸扭了过来，恼怒而烦躁，眼睛像着了火，灼灼逼人。热乎乎而湿润的嘴贴上Snake的喉结，牙齿刮过他的颈动脉，陷进去，威士忌气味。“继续。”

一根手指钩住他的裤子边缘，他拍开。

他把Kaz翻过去，继续搓揉和抚摸，拒绝让他脱身，两腿一直松弛地夹紧，在大腿根部留下只足够他的手伸进去活动的空间。左手解开Kaz裤子前面的纽扣，然后绕到腰后，褪下裤子，手指顺着腹股沟伸到前面。冰冷的金属义肢让Kaz惊跳了一下，然后喘息得更加剧烈。Snake换了手。义肢则继续保持着对他老二施压和搓揉，让Kaz握紧的拳头紧紧地抵着他的腹部，因为无法勃起和释放而烦躁地痉挛和扭动，但另外一只手伸到Kaz的内裤里，探寻着找到了入口。他抚摸了一下陷进去的一圈肌肉，一声无意识而充满渴求的叹息拂过他的脖子，让他的后颈的皮肤紧绷了一下。然后就没再发出任何声音了。Kaz等待着。

Snake用食指扩张了Kaz几分钟，指关节曲起，撑起狭窄的内部。他依然硬不起来。但耳朵发烫。哆嗦着。在他手里断断续续地呻吟。Kaz的两条腿焦虑地晃动着，合拢又张开又合拢。双眼紧闭。鼻息里带着无法得到满足的亢奋和沮丧。他身上散发的汗味里带着蒸腾的酒气，弥漫在Snake的鼻子和嘴唇之间。

他闭上眼睛，感觉着眼底缓慢的晕眩和黑暗。他的鼻子贴着Kaz的锁骨所在的地方磨蹭，咬了下去，满嘴都是唾液沾湿的卡其布味道。

“我想要……”Kaz说。

“不。”Snake说。手指再次深入狭窄而滚烫的缝隙里，继续用指尖操他。Kaz呜咽着，然后缓慢地适应了下来。他的拇指在入口边缘打了一转，挑逗敏感的部分，然后戳了进去，两根手指分开。Kaz喊出声来，然后窒在喉咙里，为再一次并拢、深入的手指。他专心致志地抽插着，空气里弥漫着淡淡的腥味，性的气味。突然，一只手捂住了他的眼睛。

他闭上眼睛。几秒之后适应了黑暗。耳朵里听到了自己的脉搏声。

Kaz依然在他的臂弯里，一半像是想逃开，一边像是想迎上来，嘴唇在他的下颚和脖子上磨蹭，舔舐他的喉结。他耐心地继续寻找着，臀部猛地一推，找到了， _不……_ Kaz失声喊了出来，声音变了调，几乎像是在承受痛苦，身体猛地在他手上拧紧。他等待了一会儿，再次再次用指尖摸索和磨蹭，破碎而狂怒的啜泣声充满了他的耳朵。手狠狠地压在他的眼皮上， Kaz的腰随着他的手急促地抽送着，逼迫他再次去触碰和碾压那一点。他想看见Kaz的眼睛，看他如何因为兴奋和欲望而神情恍惚。但他眼前只有一片跳动的黑暗，艰难的呼吸声和古怪的淫秽呢喃连绵不断地响着，像是白噪音。脸在他的肩头磨蹭，汗水滴落，太阳穴因为紧咬的牙齿而鼓起。他凑过去，想亲吻Kaz的嘴唇，但牙齿碰触到Kaz额头上一根跳动的血管，突然有了想要咬下去的欲望。取而代之，他的食指指尖在前列腺的边缘蹭过去，故意不完全碰到。Kaz发出失望的声音，臀部的戳刺猛地落空，挫败地僵硬着。肩头抖动得厉害，几乎不能呼吸。第三根手指。他的脑袋猛地砸到枕头上，腹股沟贴着他的掌心磨蹭着， _该死，该死，_ 他一半呜咽一半喊叫，柔软的阴茎毫无用处地困在内裤之间，被抚弄和鼓励着，缓慢地渗出前液。

门下面走廊上的灯光闪烁了一下，在墙壁上留下一道影子。巡逻。Kaz的声音立刻停住了。牙齿咬住。

他的手指戳了进去，磨蹭和碾压，指关节用力地曲起，搅动。Kaz的额头撞到他的脖子上。破碎而剧烈的喘息和窒住的呻吟淹没在他的围巾里面。他用肩头把Kaz翻过去，固定住，继续使劲地搓揉，手指进进出出地操他。Kaz的手依然死死地抓住他的脸，他的鼻子和眼眶疼痛。他咬下去，但咬了个空，拇指向下划了一下，滑到他的嘴唇边缘，他咬住了，开始吮吸，舌头上全是绷带和酒精的味道。Kaz的腰猛地向后一挺，撞到他的怀里，然后停在那里，痉挛着，转过身来，头发刺痒他的脖子。 _停下来，停下来，啊……_ 嘶哑的词尾戛然而止。

一开始他没意识到发生了什么，然后温热的液体沾到了他的大腿。淡淡的气味弥漫在空气里。

手松开了。

他睁开眼睛，Kaz的眼睛离他不到半英尺，失去了焦距，恍惚而失神，沉浸在高潮的余韵里面。肩膀抖动。嘴唇半张着，发出呜咽。

尿液从他的手指之间继续渗出来，臀部依然缓缓地抽送着。

Kaz大概再也无法穿这条裤子，或者穿这件外套了。他意识到。他再次摸索到最深处，Kaz软软而松了口气地叹息出声，大腿张开，排泄掉了剩下的残余。混合着威士忌、止痛药和抗生素的气味弥漫在他鼻子里。

他缓慢地把手指抽了出来，Kaz闭上眼睛，脑袋疲倦地扭到一边，几缕头发沾到了他的眼皮前面。他看了一会儿，然后在裤子上擦了擦手，把Kaz的头发梳了回去。

“该死。”Kaz说。

“你几天没撒尿了？”

“不久。”含糊的谎言。“两天。”谎言。

“不要再用威士忌混着维柯丁吃。”他说，一只手撑着床，翻下去。“这是命令。”

“恩。”

他找来几张毛巾，擦拭干净了大多数地方。考虑把床垫翻个面。但Kaz已经蜷缩了起来。Snake把剩下的干净毛巾铺开，垫在Kaz身下，然后脱掉他的衣服和裤子。Kaz疲倦而半心半意地挣扎了几下，说了些他头疼，不要再做第二次的胡话。Snake脱掉Kaz的内裤，擦拭他的大腿。

脏毛巾全部扔进洗衣篮里，然后Snake去洗手间解决自己的问题。过了一会儿，他洗手，擦干，打开热水龙头，开始洗脸，擦拭其他地方。

再过了一会儿后，他回到卧室，坐在床边上，脱掉衣服和裤子。他再次爬上床去。

Snake闭上眼睛。

几分钟后，一只手臂贴住他的腰。然后自然地圈住了他。

“该死。”Kaz重复。

Snake没有回答。

他握住Kaz的手。

 

FIN


End file.
